Sleigh Bells
by Maggie Eaton
Summary: A sudden storm, along with an alien virus puts Jack and Sam’s lives in peril but also brings them a wonderful gift and makes them aware of a secret known to very few. Christmas Challenge Fic. No Copyright Infringement Intended.
1. Chapter 1

Category: Christmas Fantasy/Science Fiction

Content Level: T - Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, minor coarse language.

Content Warnings: None

Pairings: Jack & Sam

Season: Any season prior to Season 9.

Spoilers: None

Summary: A sudden storm, along with an alien virus puts Jack and Sam's lives in peril but also brings them a wonderful gift and makes them aware of a secret known to very few.

Sequel/Series Info: Stand Alone Story

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright © 2005 Maggie Eaton

File Size: 77 KB

Archive: SJ-+17,FanFiction Net

Author's Note: The fic was written in response to the Christmas fic challenge for the SamJack 17 Plus list (December 2005). The challenge must include the following words: sleigh bells, tissue paper, green, holiday muzak, eggnog, Rudolph, rings and "not a creature was stirring. Whew! A bit of shippiness thrown in for good measure. As always any and all mistakes are mine.

**Sleigh Bells – Part 1.  
**  
SG1 was running for the gate. Well, at least Daniel and Teal'c were running. Colonel O'Neill was barely jogging and Carter was lagging behind him. The cold rain was pouring down from the dark violet sky and they were all soaked to the skin as they hurried to the gate and home.

Daniel was dialing now and Jack could see the giant wheel starting to spin, he hoped the chevrons were locking in place but the only thing he could hear was the storm ragging around him. Mud splattered onto his legs as his feet pounded the earth, an occasional deep puddle sending splatters across his chest and face. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Carter was still following and when he turned again the welcoming _kawoosh_ of the wormhole was expanding towards him. Jack smiled as thoughts of warm food, hot showers and a nice, soft bed filled his mind, even the annoying holiday muzak of the mall seemed welcome at this point.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled loudly to force his voice through the noise of the storm and both Daniel and Teal'c turned towards him. He raised his arm and brought it down swiftly, signaling for them to go through the wormhole. "Go on! We're right behind you!"

Teal'c raised his staff in response and then followed Daniel through the gate, disappearing into the event horizon. A sudden loud crack of thunder filled the air and Jack could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as the electrically charged air swirled around him.

He was within a few steps of the DHD when a powerful streak of lightening reached out for the Stargate. It struck with enough force to shake the ground beneath his feet and Jack instinctively ducked as the charge crackled and slivered along the gate then seemed to jump towards the ground.

Jack watched as the bolt danced through the air and barely brushed against the red domed surface of the DHD. There was another loud boom followed by an explosion and he threw up one hand in frustration as he watched the dome fall to the ground in a thousand shattered pieces.

He froze momentarily, focused on the DHD and then turned his eyes back to the blue shimmering pool. It hadn't shut down – home was just a few steps away. He stepped towards the gate then turned to yell at Carter to hurry but she wasn't behind him. Her name escaped his lips in a muffled scream, the storm drowning out his voice, as he saw her crumpled form lying motionless on the wet ground.

"Carter…Carter!" Mindless of the gate and the storm, Jack was running full tilt back towards her, all other thoughts suddenly pushed aside by his need to get to her. In a few seconds he was kneeling beside her and his large hands were rolling her onto her back, cursing as the rain splattered directly into her face. "Dammit!" He snarled the words as he moved closer and used his body to shield her from the rain. She was moving slightly now, the cold rain having triggered a response and he patted her cheeks gently. "Come on, Carter! Wake up!"

Her voice was weak and confused when she finally responded. "Sir?"

"That's it Carter, come on back!" He was rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her up a bit and jostle her back to consciousness. "Come on we need to get out of here!"

Her eyes opened and stared up at him for a moment in obvious confusion and he watched as her head cleared and the situation registered in her eyes. "I'm ok, Sir."

"Good, let's go!" He grabbed her shoulders and she grabbed his in response as he pulled her to her feet and started back towards the Stargate, stopping suddenly as another bolt of lightening struck the DHD and the wormhole disappeared. In less than a heartbeat, he turned and was dragging her away.

"Sir, the Stargate…" He cut her off as she pointed behind them.

"It's no use, Carter. We need to find shelter...get out of this storm."

"But, Sir, maybe I can fix it!"

"Not this time, Major! Now move!"

They backtracked to a cave that Jack had scouted out earlier in the mission. It was about a mile from the Stargate and would lend them protection from the storm. By the time they reached the entrance, Jack was practically carrying her. Her feet were still on the ground but his arm was clasped firmly around her waist and he was supporting her weight with his own body. Her feet dragged against the ground and her head lolled back and forth as he pulled her along towards the cave. He reached for his flashlight as they entered the darkness, sweeping the beam of light quickly across the interior of the cave. It was cold and damp but it was their only choice at the moment, so he moved to the back wall before settling her against it, alarmed when she didn't respond to his voice.

"Carter? Carter!" He pushed the damp hair back from her face and felt the warmth escaping her skin. _'She's burning up!'_ "Dammit, Carter!" He mumbled as he laid her down flat on the cave floor and then dropped his pack so that he could get to his sleeping bag. He was about to wrap her in it when he realized she was soaked through and the sleeping bag would absorb the moisture from her clothing.

"Carter! Come on, Carter, wake up." He was squeezing her chin and patting her cheeks attempting to wake her. "Come on, Sam, look at me!"

"Wha…what?" She was mumbling but at least she was talking.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes! Come on, let's get you up."

Sam was only vaguely aware of strong hands and arms surrounding her, pulling her to her feet as her head fell backwards. "No, no…I'm ok…don't…" She protested weakly but Jack pulled her up until she was standing, leaning against him, but standing.

"Carter, why the hell didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I'm not." Her eyes were closed and she sounded almost drunk as she attempted to answer him.

"No? Well, you could've fooled me, Carter. Now come on, help me!"

A short while later Jack eased her down onto the sleeping bag and pulled it over her. Then he moved away in search of wood to build a fire.

OoOoO

It was their second night inside the cave and the weather had turned colder. It was still raining but the thunder and lightening had almost stopped. Jack sat huddled close to the less than impressive fire with only the sleeping bag pulled over his shoulders, shivering as he waited for the fire to warm him. His clothes were spread out on the rocks and ground, also waiting to dry, while Sam slept quietly beside him.

He poked at the fire, stirring it to life and shifted so that the dim light fell across her face. He'd done everything his training had taught him but it didn't seem to be helping. She was getting worse. He had one more dose of the medicine and after that…well, he just had to get her back to the base. Doc would fix her right up and they'd be laughing about this whole mess over Christmas eggnog.

He saw no reason to wake her now she needed the rest. He'd wake her in the morning, before he went out to find more firewood. With any luck the rain would stop overnight and he could hike back to the Stargate just in case the SGC had managed to send a M.A.L.P. through. He had to get her back to the SGC.

Sam stirred slightly and he turned to look at her again. There was a light sheen of perspiration on her forehead and he didn't know if that was good or bad but he didn't dare move her away from the fire. He had dragged her inside the cave, almost unconscious and half frozen then crawled in with her, snuggling against her body for warmth. He'd dreamed of doing that so many times but not like this, not because he was trying to keep them alive.

Jack stood up and placed more wood on the fire, waiting to see if it was going to create too much smoke. When the flames were licking hungrily at the wood he moved close to Sam and spread out his sleeping bag, pulling it around him as he lay down beside her. He lay facing her, as close as he could get without actually touching her, watching her sleep. She was so still and her breathing was labored but at least she was breathing. He reached out and grasp her hand in his, holding on as he began to drift toward sleep. "Keep breathing, Sam." He whispered. "Just keep breathing. We're gonna get out of here somehow." Then he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

OoOoO

A few hours later Jack was awakened by Sam's coughing. She was gasping for air in between the violent coughs that were pushing her against him. Quickly he reached his arms around her and pulled her against his chest sitting them upright in one awkward movement. Her head fell back against his shoulder as she gasped for breath and another fit of coughing overtook her. He leaned her forward slightly, holding her upright with one hand and pounding softly on her back with the other. As the coughing lessened and she began to breath easier, the pounding changed to large, soft circles, his hand willing the muscles beneath her naked flesh to relax.

After almost an hour, she relaxed against him and his arm slipped around her waist to support her. He was surprised as she moved her hand over his and her eyes fluttered, barely opening and then closing again.

"Sam?" For a long moment she was completely still against him and he held his breath, focusing on the area where her back pressed against his chest, making sure she was still breathing. "Sam?"

"Sir?" Her voice was weak, barely audible but at least she was conscious.

"Hey!" He smiled. "Welcome back. How do you feel?"

"Tired. Cold."

Jack pulled the sleeping bag back around her and pushed his body even closer to hers. "Want to try lying down again?"

Her head moved slightly forward in answer. "Ok, just take it easy. I'll help you." She didn't seem to move at all as Jack pulled her back to a prone position and pulled the sleeping bag over her. "Better?"

"Um."

Jack interpreted that as yes and started to move away form her. "Cold, Sss…r."

Jack glanced at the fire, which was almost out of fuel and would be completely dead soon. He glanced around them for more wood, even though he knew he'd placed the last of it on the fire before lying down. "I'll have to go outside for more wood."

Sam tried to turn towards him and he reached out to help her. "No. Don't…I don't want to be alone."

"Come 'er. We gotta get you warm." He wrapped his arms around her and was pulling her close, his fingers pressing into her bare skin. "Maybe we should get you dressed again. Your clothes are dry now."

"Too tired. Just sleep."

He rubbed one hand up and down her back, chastising himself for the pleasure he felt at touching her. She started to cough again, burying her face in his chest but he pulled her away so that he could see her face. "Easy, Sam, easy."

This spell wasn't as bad as the last time and in a few minutes she was quiet and snuggling close to him again. He brushed the hair away from her face and then allowed his fingers to wander along her cheeks, barely brushing her lips with his thumb. "Sam?" She opened her eyes and tilted her head slightly to look at him. "How bad is it?"

He was almost drowning in her eyes as she stared back at him and a single tear slid slowly down her cheek. Jack caught it and brushed it away quickly, his eyes never leaving hers. "You're gonna be ok." Sounding more confident than he felt, Jack swallowed the fear that rose in his throat as he watched her. She was dying. "Don't let go, Sam." He moved his left hand down her back and grasped her hip pulling her body against his until there was no space between them. Then he moved one leg over hers and pulled her leg between his. Wrapping her tightly in his embrace, surrounding her with his warmth, he pressed his lips against her bare shoulder while his hands continued to comfort her. "Just don't let go."

OoOoO

Jack awoke in the early morning hours, feverish and coughing. Sam was still snuggled against him and he pulled back, trying not to wake her. He was cold. Freezing would be a better description, he thought as the coughing subsided and he turned to look at the fire. It had burned itself out during the night and the cave was colder than ever. Slowly he crept out of the sleeping bag and then hurried to get dressed.

Something felt different but he didn't know what until he moved to the cave entrance. The rain had been replaced by snow and the green forest now resembled a greeting card winter wonderland. The birds and animal life had apparently taken refuge from the storm, not a creature was stirring as he looked out on the untouched landscape. He shrugged against the slight breeze, as it became a bone-chilling cold biting at his exposed skin and barely buffered by the regulation uniform. It wasn't supposed to be winter and _they_ weren't supposed to be here.

He wandered out into the freshly fallen snow looking for anything that would burn. Finding nothing on the ground he finally cut a few green boughs from a nearby tree. There would be more smoke, if it even burned, but they needed the warmth.

He scavenged some tissue paper from Sam's pack using it as kindling to start the fire. When it was burning again and the flames had begun to push back the cold, he stood warming his hands and watching Sam sleep. Finally he made his way over to her and shook her shoulder gently. "Sam. Sam time to wake up."

Sad, dull eyes blinked and then looked up at him slowly. She made a noise but he didn't recognize any words. "I've got the fire going again. Think you can get dressed?"

She nodded her head slightly but didn't move so he reached down to help her sit up.

"Where…"

"They're here, warming by the fire. Can you manage?"

She looked at him with completely blank eyes, as if he was speaking a different language. He sighed loudly. She'd never be able to do this alone; he'd have to help her. He grabbed her tee shirt and slipped the warm material over her head. She sighed at the feel of it, wrapping her arms around herself to try and preserve the warmth. He tugged and pulled at her until she was completely dressed but then was overcome by his own coughing. Once it started he couldn't seem to stop and he fell to the cold ground coughing and gasping for air as Sam had done the night before.

When the spasm finally passed he was curled in a shivering ball at her feet. He was dizzy and his chest felt as if it was on fire. He was still breathing in ragged breaths when he heard Sam calling him.

"Sir?" Her voice was so soft and weak that it scared him and he struggled against his own discomfort to raise his head and look towards her. Her arm was extended towards him and as he met her eyes she whispered, "cold."

He took her hand and crawled alongside her pulling the cover over her and tucking it in close to help keep her warm. Then he sat down exhausted and shaking.

"You're sick." She stated quietly, her fingers squeezing his hand as she spoke.

"Just cold, Carter. I'm fine."

"Rest, Sir. Get warm."

He stared at her for a few moments, knowing that she was right. He was sick, too. The temperature was below freezing outside the cave and he didn't know if he could make it to the gate and back. If he didn't make it back, not only would he die but Sam probably would too.

"They'll be here soon, Carter. This weather is slowing them down, but they'll be here." And then he was coughing again as he lay down and pulled the sleeping bag around him. He was still mumbling when he fell into a deep sleep.

Sam listened to him mumbling and tried to shake off the fog that was controlling her brain. It was no use, she was much sicker than Jack and it was all she could manage to force her body to move. She lifted his hand, still clasped in hers and tugged it towards her. Thankfully, his mind understood her communication even in sleep and he moved closer to her, his arms wrapping around her as she slid hers around him, holding on tight. She turned her face towards his and closed her eyes. If she had to die, she decided, it might as well be here, in Jack's arms.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sleigh Bells – Part 2.

OoOoO

Jack awoke to the pleasant sensation of Sam snuggled against him, wrapped around him actually, her head buried beneath the cover against his chest. He was warm again, warmer than he had been in days and as he opened his eyes, he blinked against the almost bright light.

"Good morning! Feeling better?"

Jack jumped, visibly startled by the cheery, booming voice as he tried to focus on its owner. He instinctively pulled Sam closer to him and felt, rather than heard, her soft groan. He was still sick, but the fever seemed to be gone and his mind was a bit clearer, except for the fact that he didn't know what day it was or how long he'd been asleep. The stranger stepped into his line of sight and Jack stared back at him from beneath the covers, noticing for the first time the blazing fire.

"Who are you?" He finally managed to get the words out although they sounded weaker than he would've preferred.

"I'm Chris and we need to get some more of this medicine down you, son." Jack's eyes darted to the fire where a steaming kettle was hanging over the flames.

Jack squinted his eyes at the man. "Where did you come from? How'd you find us?"

"Oh, well, just stumbled across you, I suppose. I was looking for shelter from the storm, same as you, I suspect. How long have you been here?"

"Um, I'm not sure…a few days, maybe more." He could feel Sam's hand moving slowly up his chest, alerting him that she was awake. He squeezed her waist in response and her hand stilled.

"Do you think you can sit up? It's easier to drink if you can, Jack."

"Drink what? And how do you know my name?"

"What? Oh, well the little lady there was a bit delirious and calling out for someone when I found you. The way she was wrapped around you, I just figured it had to be you. Am I wrong?"

"Um, no."

"So, when I saw you were both sick, I mixed up a batch of my strongest cure-all tea and I've been feeding it to you for the last 24 hours of so. You should be feeling better! Are you?"

"Yeah….a bit."

"And the missus?"

"Um, she's…still sleeping I think."

"Well, kiss her and wake her up, son! She needs some more of this tea, too! She was a lot worse off than you when I found you."

Jack stared at him in deep confusion. "Kiss her?"

"Well, sure! How do you usually wake her up?"

Jack stared back at the man who obviously thought that he and Sam were married. And he was suddenly thankful that he'd managed to get her dressed before he passed out. "Twenty-four hours? You've been here twenty-four hours…with us?

The man laughed and the cave filled with his joviality. "Yes, I have. Couldn't just leave you now, could I? You've got important things to do back on earth."

Jack felt Sam tense against him and while Chris watched he leaned in and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Sam, honey, time to wake up." She started to move and stretch in his arms, reaching behind him for the handgun that rested there. Then she hugged him, pressing the weapon against his back before she brought it between them. His hand came down over hers and he grasped the gun as he smiled into her eyes.

"Think you can sit up? Chris, here says he has medicine for you."

Sam nodded and slowly began to move away from him, keeping the sleeping bag around her as she sat up beside Jack. She was almost upright when she became dizzy and started to topple over.

"Whoa! Easy! You ok?" Jack's arms were immediately around her, supporting her and the threat of their unknown visitor temporarily forgotten. Suddenly, he was beside them and Jack let go of Sam pulling the gun from its hiding place to aim it at Chris. "That's close enough! What are you up to?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Jack. I just wanted to help…Sam needs more medicine."

"Right! I suppose I was calling her name out, too? And I thought it was tea?"

"Well, yes and no." He laughed again, completely unaffected by the gun pointing at him. "Actually Sam told me her name. Didn't you, Sam?"

Sam frowned as she looked at Chris and then back towards Jack. She shrugged her shoulders and furrowed her brow as she tried to remember. "I remember…."

"What? You remember what?" Jack asked quickly, hoping for some answers that made sense.

"I'm not sure…something…" She was quiet for a long time, dropping her eyes to the floor as she dug through the clouded memories in her mind. "Bells. I remember sleigh bells."

"Sleigh bells, Carter?" She shook her head in silent answer. "Well, he did say you were delirious!"

"She's right, Jack, it's just outside."

"So you live on this plan…here? You live here?"

"I come this way every year about this time. It's so beautiful here, quiet and peaceful! Don't get many visitors! That was a pleasant surprise! Come on, have some more tea!"

Sam was almost smiling, completely at ease with the man while Jack was still wary. She reached out for the cup he offered and Jack yelled out. "Carter!"

She looked at him in surprise. "Sir? He said he's been giving it to us and I do feel better, don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"It's all right, Jack. I promise I mean you no harm. Please?"

Jack slowly lowered the gun and accepted the cup offered to him. Sam was already sipping on hers. It tasted of warm cinnamon and seemed to warm their bodies as they swallowed it.

"Now! Isn't that better?"

"It's ok." Jack mumbled, still questioning everything the man had told them. "How'd you get here? The Stargate's broken. You couldn't have come through it. The chevrons were locked in place by the lightening!"

"Such a skeptic, Jack! Can't you just accept my help and the fact that I am here?"

Sam's head jerked up to look at Jack as he finished his statement and then interrupting Chris, she questioned Jack almost angrily. "What? You didn't tell me that…"

Jack's tone softened. "You were sick, Sam. There was nothing you could do, the DHD was busted and we were…"

Sam looked back into Jack's eyes, tears threatening their boundaries, "…dying. We were dying." She held his gaze locked with hers until he reached a hand out to her and held on. "You said not to let go."

"And you didn't. You're going to be ok. We both are." Suddenly the light in Sam's eyes started to fade and her hands began to shake. She dropped the cup, spilling the last few drops of Chris' tea and then slumped limply to the ground.

"Sam!" Jack tried to jump to his feet but found his legs wouldn't hold him up. As his large frame came crashing back to the ground he reached out to Sam and then looked towards Chris. He was smiling, his eyes were practically dancing with delight and his long beard reflected the glow of the fire. "What'd you do to us?" Jack mumbled the last words as he slipped toward unconsciousness.

"I found you, Jack, that's all…" He lifted their cups from the ground and emptied the kettle that was hanging over the fire, speaking quietly as he moved away. "…found you and saved you. You deserve another chance and I intend to see that you get it. Don't waste it this time, Jack, there may never be another!"

Jack's eyes closed and as he drifted away he could've sworn he heard sleigh bells.

OoOoO

The next thing Jack knew he was being shaken and jostled. Someone was yelling his name. His mind was struggling to function but he was so tired. Was it Sam? Strong hands grabbed his shoulders rolling him over and he suddenly felt the intense cold surround him. "Sam?" He whispered.

"Oh, God! Teal'c! I need blankets! Hurry!"

Something soft surrounded him and he thought he heard Sam groaning. He had to open his eyes and see if she was all right. He struggled against the million tons of weight that rested on his eyes and when he heard her call his name, he pushed harder. Finally, with tears slipping from beneath his lids at the effort, they opened. "Sam?"

"We've got her, Jack! She's going to be all right! And so are you!"

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, it's me, Jack. We're taking you home right now!"

"Daniel Jackson, step aside so that I may carry O'Neill." Teal'c lifted Jack into his arms as if he weighed no more than a child as Jacob lifted Sam and they headed for the cave entrance.

"How the hell did they survive, Teal'c? They should've been frozen long ago!"

"I do not know, but they are alive and we must get them home."

Jacob handed Sam to a waiting Marine and they all started to run. Three hundred yards down the snow-covered path they stopped and gathered in a circle. Jacob pressed a control on his wrist and the light consumed them as the rings activated and transported them to his ship.

OoOoO

Two days later, Jack was again struggling to open his eyes. There were voices and sounds all around him. He was warm and the pain in his chest was gone. "Daniel?"

"Jack! Hey, welcome back! How do you feel?"

"Back?" Jack was obviously still a bit confused. Daniel was rattling off conversation too fast for him to comprehend but he could hear Teal'c speaking softly beside him.

"Open your eyes, O'Neill. We are here."

Slowly his eyelids fluttered and then opened, blinking at the brilliant light of the infirmary. Daniel reached across him and he heard the click of a switch behind him.

"Try it now, Jack. I dimmed the lights."

Jack's eyes opened and a half crooked smile lit his face. "Hey, guys."

"It is good to see you, O'Neill."

"Thanks, T, you, too." Jack blinked and suddenly his mind cleared. Sam wasn't with him. His eyes flew open again, panic clearly evident as he tried to sit up. "Sam! Where's Sam?"

Daniel's hands were pressing on his shoulders as he stared down at him. "Easy, Jack! She's ok. She's right there, sleeping. See?" Daniel pointed to the bed next to him and Jack turned towards her motionless form. Daniel released Jack as he felt him relax and then exchanged a pointed look with Teal'c.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah. Seems to be. She's just sleeping. What happened, Jack?"

"How did you find us?" Jack demanded.

"Um, Jacob brought us in on an Al'kesh from a nearby planet. Then we just searched until we found you. It's a miracle you're alive, Jack. No fire, no food! Just curled up together in those sleeping bags! How did you survive?"

Jack turned a confused stare on Daniel and then looked back at Sam. "I don't know, Daniel. I don't know." He watched her for a few more moments and then spoke again. "Where's the Doc? Why isn't Sam awake? And where's Jacob? Was he with you when you found us?"

"Yeah. He went down to see Hammond."

"He should be here. Sam almost died!" Anger was pouring out of him now, as he watched Sam sleeping peacefully in the next bed. He felt the helpless feelings returning as he watched her, willing her to open her eyes.

"What happened, Jack? Can you tell us what happened?"

Jack glanced at him for only a moment before returning his watchful gaze to Sam. His mind wandered over the latest memories. Lightening, rain, cold and finally snow. The cave was dark and cold around them with no wood for the fire. Sam was so sick and then he was sick, too. They were both dying and he couldn't stop it. Curling up next to her, waiting, just waiting to die. Total darkness. Peace. And then, Chris. Again, he met Daniel's eyes and studied the concerned look on his friend's face. He wouldn't tell them. Not all of it anyway, just what they needed to know.

"Lightening. Lightening struck the gate and the DHD. Carter was sick…I went back for her. The wormhole shut down before I could get us through."

"That's it?" Daniel asked in amazement.

"Pretty much."

"Jack, you were gone ten days. _Ten_ days! How are you alive?"

"You sound disappointed, Daniel."

"No, of course not! Just…it's just hard to figure out…how. Jacob is gonna have some questions, too, Jack. The way we found you."

Jack tilted his head and crunched his eyebrows down towards his eyes. "What?"

Daniel glanced at Teal'c for help but the big Jaffa was silent. "You were…well, all your clothes were spread out around where the fire had been and you and Sam…were sort of…tangled up together. We had to pull you apart."

Jack was still for a long, uncomfortable moment as he stared at Daniel, almost daring him to draw his own conclusions. Finally, he answered angrily. "I told you Sam was sick. We were wet, Daniel and freezing. We were trying to stay warm and…alive."

"Ok, Jack. I just thought I'd warn you about Jacob."

Suddenly, Jack was moving, pulling IV's out of his arm and getting out of bed. Alarms sounded as the fluids spilled out onto the bed and floor. "Do you think I give a rat's ass what Jacob has to say? Daniel, shut that off!"

"Where are you going, Jack?"

"I wanna see Sam."

"But Jack, she's right there!"

"I need to be closer, Daniel. Either help me or get out of my way!" The two men steadied him as he placed wobbly legs onto the floor and took tentative steps toward Sam's bed. When he reached her, he grasped her wrist and then slid one hand softly along her arm. She was warm and breathing but he still wanted her to wake up. "Sam? Can you hear me? Time to wake up." She didn't move and Daniel finally convinced him to get back in bed.

"She probably just needs the rest, Jack. Her body needs to recover. You said she was sick."

"Yeah, she was. Very sick."

"Well, I think we should let you both rest. We'll come back later, ok?"

"Ok, guys and thanks." The two men nodded and left the infirmary. Jack settled in, turning on his side to watch Sam.

There were other visitors before the day was over. Each one inquiring how they'd managed to survive and expressing their happiness that they had made it back, safe and mostly sound. Finally, the infirmary lights dimmed and the noise lessened as everyone either left for the day or settled in for the night. Jack lay still in his bed waiting until he could hear no one moving and then he climbed out and crossed the distance to Sam's bed.

He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Sam? Come on, Sam, wake up!" He whispered only loud enough for her to hear. Then he suddenly remembered Chris and the tea. He wasn't even sure it was real. He didn't know what had happened to them, how they had survived, maybe Sam did. As he watched her, he remembered the question Chris had asked, "How do you usually wake her?" Jack stared at her for a few minutes and then leaned in to kiss her forehead. She was warm and soft, not hot the way she'd been in the cave. He didn't pull away but kept spreading warm kisses over all her face, her eyelids, her nose and cheeks, finally brushing lightly against her lips and whispering. "Sam? Come on, honey, time to wake up."

His lips were pressed against her temple when she opened her eyes. "Jack?"

"Hey!" He pulled back and let her see his grinning face.

"We were…" She stopped and stared into his eyes, panic rising in the blue depths of her own.

"No." He shook his head as he spoke. "We're ok. We're home, Sam. Everything's ok, I just wanted you to wake up. I wanted to be sure."

She nodded her head in understanding and squeezed his hand. "Chris?"

"Uh, no. I wasn't sure that was real. I'm still not actually. Your Dad and the guys found us. No one else was there."

Confusion spread across her face. "But he helped us, he saved us…."

"I didn't tell them, Sam and I'm not going to. I don't think it was real."

"But we both…"

"Just rest, ok. We'll talk when we get out of here." He raised a hand indicating the infirmary. "Are you warm?"

"Yeah, feels good."

Jack laughed. "I know. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you." He pressed his lips against her forehead again and started to move away but her eyes didn't leave him.

"Jack?" She whispered and he turned back towards her. "Don't leave me."

"Never." He patted the mattress of his bed. "I'll be right here, Sam." Then he smiled warmly at her.

"Too far." She whispered.

"I know. Try to sleep." She nodded her head and turned to watch as he crawled into bed and turned to face her. "Night, Carter."

"Night…Sir."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sleigh Bells – Part 3.

OoOoO

It was Christmas Eve and both Sam and Jack had been free of fever for over twenty-four hours. The coughing attacks had disappeared and what the doctor described as some sort of alien pneumonia was now totally under control. Jack had taken the task of tormenting the nursing staff to new heights and the only good reason to stay here was his close proximity to Sam. He didn't want her to be alone…and he didn't want to be without her, but still he begged for freedom.

Finally, the doctor declared them fit enough to leave and he couldn't get Daniel and Teal'c there fast enough. The four of them were on their way out of the mountain in less than an hour.

"Ok, Jack, we'll take you and Sam home and then go and get anything you need."

"Daniel, I still have shopping to do. Tomorrow's Christmas."

"Jack, I think we can forgo presents this year!"

"Actually, Daniel, I'd like to go to the mall, too. I still have some gifts to buy!"

"Sam!"

"What? I'm fine. We're both fine."

Jack looked at her and smiled as he laid his hand on the seat between them and she slipped hers into it. "Yeah, we're just peachy, so let's go shopping, Danny!"

Daniel looked at Teal'c in total exasperation but turned the car towards the mall. "I can't believe you guys!"

"Look, we'll let you know if we get…tired or something."

"Right! Jack O'Neill admitting that shopping at the mall has worn him out! This I have to see!" All of them chuckled at Daniel's joke and began to enjoy the fact that they were all together again.

Once inside they moved quickly along the corridors, popping in here and there to make a purchase. Teal'c was staying close to O'Neill and Daniel was with Sam by mutual agreement, keeping an eye on them just in case.

In very little time they were loaded down with parcels and strolling leisurely back towards the car when a sudden rush of running, laughing children flew past them in a surge.

"What the heck?" Jack turned to watch the kids running gleefully down the mall.

"Burning off excess energy?" Sam asked.

"Ah, I don't think so." Said Daniel. "Look."

A short distance in front of them was Santa Land. Attractive women in short, red, fur trimmed skirts were moving along the line of children speaking to each one and as they did, the children turned and ran towards them. They watched for a moment and then started to walk away.

"I don't get it. It is Christmas, how can there _not_ be a Santa Claus here today?"

"Oh, calm down, Sam. He's probably just out feeding Rudolph! I'm sure he'll be back later!"

"Yeah," chirped in Daniel, "maybe Rudolph needed a walk!" He winked at Jack and Sam slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Stop it, guys! You know they shouldn't disappoint the children like that!"

"Come on, Sam, even Santa needs a break!"

"Ok, ok!" Sam watched for a bit longer, moving only when she felt Jack's hand tugging at her arm. Teal'c and Daniel were already several feet away when they started to follow.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere someone called out. "Jack! Sam!" The words were followed by raucous laughter and both Sam and Jack stopped immediately, almost frozen in time.

"Well, well, well! See you made it! Knew you would! It's good to see you!" The large jolly man was patting Jack's shoulder and hugging Sam as Daniel and Teal'c watched with confused faces. Jack and Sam weren't moving, they were staring at the man who continued to talk and laugh occasionally.

Jack reached out for Sam's hand and then pulled her close, almost protectively, as the man chatted happily with them. Her expression was one of shock when Jack looked at her and he imagined it matched his exactly.

"Chris?" Jack finally managed.

"That's right, son. I thought you'd forgotten me there for a moment. People do, you know? I disappear right out of their minds. Hard to imagine, but it does happen."

"You? That was…you?"

"Yes. It was me."

"So you're…"

"That's right, Jack."

Jack turned to look at Sam. Her eyes were wide at the implication. "But that can't be! You don't really… ! You're just…!"

"Oh, you of all people should know better than that, Jack! All the things you two have done and seen. Surely you realize that where there is great evil there must also be great good." The large man smiled and rubbed his hair before placing his red felt hat back atop his head.

Sam was shaking her head and laughing in disbelief, she was almost hysterical. Daniel was frowning as he watched the scene and Teal'c edged constantly closer to his friends. Daniel reached out to stop him, somehow knowing that this was something they shouldn't intrude upon.

"No, it can't be…"

"Ah, Samantha! I know it's tough for you, sweetie, but somewhere in your heart you believed in me once. Think you could try to do that again?"

"Jack?" She looked at Jack and shook her head slightly.

"Just think about it, ok? Jack will be there to help you." Her mouth dropped open and he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Play your cards right and he'll never leave your side."

He pulled back and slapped Jack hard on the shoulder, smiling down at their joined hands.

"So we were…we did…_That was you_?" Sam was stuttering her words as she stared at him, unable to finish a coherent sentence.

"Just consider it a Christmas present. I hope you both enjoy it!" He tugged on the bottom of his jacket and turned back to the mall where children were again standing in line, waiting. "Well, it's been great seeing you, again, but I really have to go. The children are waiting and I don't want to disappoint them! Merry Christmas, Jack! Merry Christmas, Sam!"

And then he was jogging away towards the line of children, climbing into his over-sized chair and lifting the first one on to his lap.

Daniel and Teal'c slowly approached watching as Jack and Sam stood motionless, staring into each other's eyes.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?"

They didn't move or answer. "So I guess it wasn't…"

"Apparently, not." Jack answered.

"And we didn't…"

"No."

"But we did…"

"Yes." Jack squeezed her hand.

"And he…"

"Yep." Jack smiled and Daniel shook his head in confusion.

"Jack, what the hell is going on? _Who_ was that?"

"Just a friend, Daniel. Name's Chris."

"Ooooook. Well, you guys are acting weird, even for you! What did he say?"

Jack smiled at Sam intensely, waiting for her to smile back. Finally, the light came on in her blue eyes and a mega-watt smile lit up her face as she stared back at Jack and squeezed his hand.

"He said Merry Christmas, Daniel. Merry Christmas! Let's go home!"

Jack looped an arm around Sam's waist and one around Daniel's shoulders while she wrapped one arm around Jack and one around Teal'c and they walked away to the sound of Chris' happy laughter and the more distant sound of sleigh bells.

The End


End file.
